Gecko's Million Dollar Movie
Gecko's Million Dollar Movie is a 1998 American traditionally animated comedy adventure film based on the animated television series, The Misadventures of Gecko, created by Ralf Hat. The film was directed by Ralf Hat and Thatstuff. It was produced by Paramount Pictures and Kingson Studios. ''Paramount Pictures distributed the film in the United States, while 20th Century Fox distributed the film internationally. The film follows as Gecko, Fred, M-Bunny, and Dan on an adventure through the South American landscapes, to search for the vast gold relics that will support enough money to return the mansion back to its normal state, after it catches on fire earlier. The film contains the same voice actors from the original series: Billy West, Tom Kenny, Richard Steven Horvitz and, Ralf Hat. It also introduces a villain, ''Wolfenztier McGray voiced by Patrick Warburton. The film was released on April 14, 1998, receiving generally mixed reviews by critics and fans alike, many critics claiming that the movie lacks the original feels of the series it's based off of. The film also received a worldwide box office of $140 million. This led to a second movie in 2010: Gecko, which received much positive reviews. Plot Beginning with a narration by Gecko, the film opens up with a story of a South American king, whom ruled over the land centuries ago. The story informs the viewer that the king's fearsome enemies killed his youngest daughter Tanglata, and that the king had his daughter's burial site at a remote location, filled with riches beyond imagination. The story ends with Gecko explaining: "Whoever succeeds in rediscovering the burial site will be rewarded with the vast treasures, but will also face the wrath of a deadly curse". The film unites to its opening credits and changes settings to "the present day", New York. At the Timberland Resident Housing mansion, Gecko, M-Bunny, and Fred are chasing each other during a game of Tag. As they run, they stir up chaos throughout, leading to them annoying the rest of the housemates. Downstairs, Dan The Man is chatting with a couple serious men in business suits. Their important is soon interrupted by the three friends who run around the businessmen, tripping them accidentally. Angered intensely by this, the businessmen leave, ending their serious conversation with Dan. Enraged by this, Dan enforces the three to go "mess around in the attic", which they all go to in a pouting way. TBA Cast Main * Billy West as Gecko McKek * Tom Kenny as Fred * Richard Steven Horvitz as M-Bunny * Ralf Hat as Dan The Man Supporting * Joe Alaskey as McTurtles * Matt Hill as Greeny *Keith Ferguson as Squirm Worm *Tara Strong as Jessica *Carlos Alazraqui as Crocks *Thatstuff as Yarnman *Frank Welker as Woof Woof *Jim Cummings as Snake & Eyez *Tom Kane as Octi *Dee Bradley Baker as Bearo *Grey DeLisle as Bunny Blue Guest stars *Patrick Warburton as Wolfenztier McGray *Adam Sandler as Grand Ruler Itakii "Tak" *Jennifer Garner as Princess Tanglata Production TBA